It has been conventionally known that a utility base is disposed between a cab entrance and an operator seat in work vehicles such as Wheel loaders (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-335201). Such utility base is useful for disposing thereon a lunch box, a tool box and etc.